Monster's First Born
by Vexdynana
Summary: Seras goes through her baby vampire stage. She has a lot to learn in order to be a true vampire, like her Master. Oh dear, whatever shall she do? Seras POV
1. What a night

Author's note: Hello, it's been awhile since I wrote this story. I am currently fixing it up to be more polished. So, hope you enjoy. Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

><p>You know . . .it feels awfully weird, still walking around with no heart. As if someone pushed the mute button on it. Strange, but not as strange as vampires exist! I mean, I thought ghouls and monsters were all just scary stories mums and papas told to children so they would behave. After tonight, I don't think they are stories anymore.<p>

There we were in the Hellsing office, discussing my arrangements of my vampirism. The woman at the desk was thinking with her hands together while her elbows rested on the desk mat. As she pondered, I saw the vampire. He leaned on the opposite wall, across from me. His head hung there. I couldn't even see his face; his hat was in the way. He must be a powerful vampire. All of those bullets. . .they didn't do any damage to him. But, what is a vampire slaying other vampires for? And, I wondered if all those myths about vampires are true. Hm, well, I just have to save all my questions until the time comes.

"Police girl." the stern English woman addressed her attention to me.

"Yes, ma'am?" I answered, a bit shocked about this whole thing.

"I don't know what you have gotten yourself into but, you now belong to the Hellsing organization," the Hellsing leader narrowed her vibrant eyes at me and then at the vampire who saved me "you are aware that you are no longer human?"

"Um . . .yes, ma'am." I stated, the realization was kicking in.

"My name is Sir Integra Hellsing. Don't call me ma'am, call me sir." Integra glared at me, made me feel like rubbish. A dark chuckle came out of the vampire. Oh great, he has a sense of humor at a time like this.

"Yes sir." I said, saluting and standing up straight for Sir Integra.

"That action is also unnecessary, Police girl." Integra took out a cigar and lit it in her mouth. Cold sweat came down my face at the utter humiliation. My arm dropped down in shame.

"Yes sir. And sir? My name is Seras Victoria." I said, courage in my voice to earn back respect. Integra stood with her cigar and did a small nod at me. She was beautiful within the moonlight. Her long platinum blond hair with such lovely, tan skin . . .I was a bit confused from the way she dressed. I thought she was a man. But, it appears she takes her job seriously.

"Alucard . . .since this is your doing, what suppose you will do with her?" Sir Hellsing asked the vampire. Oh, so that was his name. His smile was from ear to ear. His clothes were dark crimson. His hair was darkness. His teeth were long . . .sharp, and as white as the moon. He was one vampire to be wrecking with.

"You got that right, Police girl." his strong, deep yet smooth voice spoke to me and if I was still alive, my heart would've stop beating.

"You . . .can hear my thoughts?" I asked, nervously.

"Yes. After drinking your blood, I know everything about you, Police girl." he smirked, "And, let me just say that . . .you have a lot to learn in this new life of yours. But, don't worry."

"Why shouldn't I be worried?"

"You have all the time in the world to learn, Police girl. One way or another."

"Unfortunately, we don't have that kind of time, Alucard." Sir Integra barked, a bit impatience with me, adjusting to my new undead life.

"Walter!" the Hellsing leader called.

"Yes sir?" an elegant, old voice approached us as we were talking.

"This is Seras Victoria, she is our new vampire recruit. Please, help her make herself feel at home and inform her all the need to know protocol in our organization."

"Yes sir. Come with me, Miss Victoria." the old butler showed me out the door. As Walter showed me around, I was curious about where the name, Hellsing, sounded familiar.

"Walter?" I asked, walking down to the dungeon.

"Yes, Miss Victoria?" Walter turned around to face me. For an older man, he had a handsome charm. A nice friendly face to talk to.

"Does the Hellsing organization have an relation to Van Hellsing from Bran Stoker's Dracula?" I asked. He grew a bit grim. "I am sorry, it's just-"

"No, it's alright. You are clever to realize that. Because that novel is no fiction. It actually did happen." Walter stated, continuing on with the tour. "However, there are a few things that are different from the story."

"I could imagine there would be. Do you mind if I ask, what are they?" I asked. Curiously couldn't kill me now, if I am already dead.

"Of course, Miss Victoria. One, Jonathan was not in the story. And second . . ." he ceased to walk, which caused me to bump into him.

"Oof, sorry."

"No, my apology. I should have realized. Anyway, Dracula wasn't destroyed. He was defeated and became the Hellsing servant who fights against the monsters we face today."

"A servant? Is he still here?"I asked, excited to hear that Dracula was still alive. Walter just smirked and shook his head at me. I was a bit confused.

"Anyway, Miss Victoria, here is your room." Walter opened a heavy, metal door to reveal a setup of a prison cell with no windows. I was highly disappointed.

"Is this really my room?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Well, as of the moment, yes." All I could do is sigh. Well at least I didn't have to pay rent anymore.

"The rules are: you must sleep during the day. You only drink the blood we'll be giving you. No feeding on anyone. And, when a meeting is being called, drop whatever you are doing and go straight to Sir Integra's room." Walter stated the following rules which were a bummer. I have to drink blood? Yuck! This life will be hard to get used to."Do you understand?" he asked me, with defeat I nodded and said,

"Yes sir."

"Good. Do you have any questions?"

"Well . . ." before I even could ask, a dark figure came through the wall! I flinched as a dark chuckle echoed in the room. Walter smiled at the vampire, Alucard, amused by my fear.

"How is our new member, Walter?" Alucard asked, with a big smile.

"Oh, everything went well. She is all yours now." Wait, what?

"Good. Inform me if something else comes up."

"Of course. It was nice to meet you, Miss Victoria. Ta ta." Walter smiled at me as he closed the door behind him. I was now alone with the vampire. What I am to do now?

"I would start off by stop calling me "the vampire". You're a vampire now. So there is no need for the title." he answered my question. "And, since I made you, you must call me Master."

"Yes . . .Master." I said, not used to this quite yet.

"Sir Integra is our master and we must fight for the Hellsing organization. Our mission is to search and destroy anything that's not human."

"Yes Master." I nodded. But, there is one question I have for him. Before he said anything, Walter came back in the room and said,

"Sir Integra would like to speak with you, Alucard."

"I will see her in a second." he said to Walter as he left the room again. He looked back at me for a moment. His crimson eyes were staring at me, intensely. I was getting rather uncomfortable. But, I couldn't look away. He chuckled. As he slowly faded in front of me, he said,

"We'll continue this later, Police girl." And like that, he was gone. In my lonely, damp chamber, I sighed,

"My name is Seras." I walked over to my bed, laid down, and replayed all the events that happened so far. Sigh, bloody Hell . . .I wish this is a dream.

_But it's not a dream, Police girl. _His laughter invaded my train of thought. Sigh, it will be better in the morning, er, night.


	2. Master's visit

Here is the second chapter. God, so tired. Please review. Read and enjoy. And please tell me someone sounds out of character. I am so tired that I can't tell. Happy belated fourth of July.

* * *

><p>Eeeeeh, I had the the strangest dream. There was a vampire who said I had a choice to make. Either die or be reborn and continue to walk on Earth. How queer. Oh, wait . . .that did happen. Sigh, I knew it was too good to be true.<p>

_Police girl . . ._ Huh? Master? _It's time to get up, Police girl. The night has just begun. _Yes, Master. This will be really hard to get to use to. Having voices in my head, talk about Jimmy Cricket.

I opened my eyes and raised from my bed. On the nightstand, there was a new set of clothes. My Hellsing outfit it appears to be. It was a navy blue officer suit with black stockings and black boots. On the table centered in the room, there was a red liquid package. Is . . .that blood? My stomach growled when I saw it. That will also be really hard to get used to. Sigh, why me? Well, let's start this night with a nice shower. After a few flights of stairs and turns down hallways, my shower has arrived.

"You do know, that this is my bathroom, Seras." Integra stated, caused me to blush from embarrassment.

"Oh . . .I'm sorry, sir. I didn't realize . . ." Great, I think I am doing a good job getting her on her bad side.

"It's quite alright. Just keep that in mind next time." Sir Hellsing sighed, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Yyes sir." I shuddered. Integra just narrowed her eyes at me, then she took her leave. I stood there for a minute, feeling like a total idiot. Well, I hope that this is the only part of my night I act like a fool. I entered the bathroom, locked the door and sighed out my troubles. Then I lost my breath. Well, of course I don't have to . . .anyway. I was in awe of the lovely bathroom Sir Integra had. A little chandler on the ceiling; a black and white checker tilted floor; a white marble sink counter top; a three way mirror; violet walls; and a nice hot tub with a shower head. Wow, it's like taking a bath in her Highness's bathroom!

I got rid of my clothes. My shirt had the blood stain and bullet hole in the right breast pocket. I looked in the mirror of my new self. I have gotten pale. My eyes were red. I smiled and gasped to see the fangs I now have. Before I could jump in the shower, I examined my neck for any bite marks. To my surprise, there wasn't any. Huh, I thought there would be. Hm. I turned on the shower and hot water attacked me!

"Eeee! Hot, hot, hot, hot!" I screamed. Dear God! I am not trying to take a shower from Hell! I turned the cold water nob a little bit.

"Is everything alright, Miss Victoria?" Walter knocked at the door.

"Oh, I am fine, Walter. Thanks for checking on me." I yelled over the water.

"Alright. Enjoy your shower."

"Thank you. I will." I hear his footsteps walked away from the door. Sigh, now to enjoy the water. After I washed my body and hair, it hit me that all my members of the police crew are dead. All those innocent people are getting killed by these creatures. I'm now one of those creatures. Will I be any different from them? Will I kill humans? _You are nothing like that scum who call themselves vampires, Police girl. _Master? From the corner of my eye, I saw him sitting on the counter top, casually.

"Master!" I blushed at him as I tried to cover myself up.

"Can't you see I'm bathing?"

"Police girl, don't be a shame of your body. You're a vampire. Don't be afraid of something so mortal like. You are to be feared. Besides, I am your master. I will see you whether you're dressed or not. Understand?" Alucard stated, his authority was law. He was right. I shouldn't question Master. He wants to help me and teach me how to be a vampire. I should respect his wishes.

"Yes Master." I removed my hands from my body. My blush didn't leave though. His cold eyes looked me over. He said nothing as he stared. No smirk upon his face. I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Police girl . . ." his voice was low. He had a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Master?" I asked, getting out of the shower to change.

"You will not be like the others. Your human emotions will prevent you from killing for now. When I or Integra orders you to do something, you do it with no hesitation. You must prove to us that you will be useful." he said, serious.

"Yes Master." I said, looked him in the eye. But when I did, there was a connection. An understanding agreement to do what I am told to do. Any fear I had erased in his gaze. He saw his message got across to me. He started to take his leave until I had a question on my mind.

"Heh, Dracula?" he laughed darkly.

"Have you seen him around? I would like to meet him." I asked, hoping Master would know.

"Why do you want to meet him, Police girl?"he turned to me, revealed a smirk.

"I felt bad for him when I read the novel." I said. He may have been the villain but, it seems like that he wanted someone to care for him. He has been alive for centuries. All his family and friends were killed in that battle when he was Vlad the Impaler. He didn't choose to have this life.

"But, you chose this life, Police girl." he raised a point.

"I did." I answered.

"Did you chose it so you could live or something more? Power?" he asked, narrowed his eyes darkly at me.

"Humans would choose to live because they want to escape death."

"I chose this life because I wanted to get back at those bastards who are killing humans. Murders are murders. No one needs to die like that. To become a monster and kill the ones you love."

"But, you're a monster now. How do you know you won't become like that, Police girl?" He laughed at me. I don't see why it was so funny. This wasn't right at all.

"Because, you're my maker, Master. You would prevent me from doing that." I smiled at him. He had a long face.

"Hm, I see. Meet me in the target range after you are done." he walked through the wall. After he left, I dressed. Jeez, this suit is really tight around my breasts. I wonder why Master looked so sad when he stared at my body. And, he still didn't answer my question! Sigh, maybe Sir Integra knows where Dracula is. So far, I am used to Walter and Alucard, Master. I need to get on Sir Integra's good side. Ugh, the night just started too. And I am starving. Hm, I will do my best to become a proud member of the Hellsing organization! Now for target practice.


	3. Close, but no cigar

Hey, new chapter. Please tell if someone is out of character. Anyway, read, review and enjoy. Hope you like it

* * *

><p><strong>BANG! BANG! BANG! <strong>One shot on the shoulder, one shot on the waist, and one shot on the arm.

"Police girl, stop shooting like a human. You will never destroy ghouls like this." Alucard scolded me.

"Then how am I supposed to shoot, Master?" I asked, a bit nervous about firing guns. Of course, I was on the police force. I knew how to handle a gun. But, what was Master asking from me? 'Not shooting like a human?'

"You must use your vampire sight. Do you see that target there?" he took out his handgun, ready to take fire.

"Yes Master." I said, wondering what Master was going to show me.

"You must shoot at the head and the heart to destroy the enemy. You must shoot from long distances." he grinned as he shot the target. **BANG! BANG! BANG! **He got the target straight in the heart.

"Did you noticed I got the targets behind the one you were shooting?" Alucard reloaded his gun.

"Um . . .no? I can't see that far, Master." I said, trying to see behind the target.

"You will overtime, Police girl."

"Master, my name is Seras." I corrected him. He glared at me. Gave me shivers.

"Now, I want you to shoot the target again but this time, use your vampire eyes." he ordered as he put away his gun.

"Yes Master." I said, aiming for the target. My eyes were focusing at the target in front of me. Then, I saw the other target Master was talking about. I pulled the trigger and got both targets in the head.

"I . . .did it. I did it, Master!" I said, in glee.

"Good job, Police girl." he said, not impressed but was amused. I pouted. What will it take for him to be proud of me? I guess I have a lot to learn.

"Police girl, you have plenty of time to learn. Besides, you were just born last night." He smirked at me. Sigh, I should have known better. It's like police training. Just because Father was a police officer doesn't mean I will become a officer so easily. Father . . . . My mind started the flashbacks again. That night . . . screams from Mum, the blood, the . . . . **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Click! Click! **

"Police girl!" Alucard called.

"Huh? Yes Master?" I asked, what just happened? It's like I lost control of the gun. I looked up to find that the targets are on the ground.

"Police girl, don't let your human emotions get the better of you. Your past was rough. That was another reason you chose to live last night. You're a fighter." Alucard said, looking in my eyes. His eyes were serious and sorrow. How did he know about my . . .? _"After drinking your blood, I know everything about you." _That's right . . . . He knows my whole story. I walked away from his glaze to put up the rifle. Walter came in the room and said,

"Sir Integra would like to speak with you, Miss Victoria."

"Alright, on my way." I said, a bit down.

"Police girl." Alucard called out.

"Yes Master?" I asked, with my back turn.

"Come to my chamber after you're done. I am not done speaking with you." he said, order in his voice.

"Yes Master." I took my leave. As I walked up to Sir Integra's office, I wonder what I did now. Oh God, please tell me I didn't leave my knickers in her bathroom! I am sure it's nothing. Yeah . . .cripes, what the bloody Hell did I do? I knocked at her door.

"Come in." she ordered. I timidly opened the door and peered inside.

"Ah, Seras. I need to talk you about something." she waved me to come in. I walked shyly to her desk with my right hand rubbing my left arm in a nervous fashion.

"I didn't do anything wrong, sir?" I asked, scared that I pissed her off.

"As of now, no." she said, lighting a cigar.

"So, you are interested in Dracula?" she puffed out smoke.

"Oh, yes sir. I keep asking around and no one has given me an answer. Since you're head of Hellsing, maybe, you can tell me?" I asked, hoping I would get a proper answer. She smirked as she puffed out smoke once more.

"What business do you have with Dracula, Seras?"

"I just want to meet the legendary vampire, sir."

"Oh? Then what? Do you have a thing for the king of vampires?" she smirked at me as I blushed.

"It's not like that, sir. I, um, wanna learn some of his wisdom. He must know the meaning to life and the undead life." I said, stern. I wanted the answers to life lessons. Or him pointing me in the right direction of what I will expect from this new life.

"Can't you ask Alucard these things?" Integra raised an eyebrow at me as she put the ashes of her cigar in the ash tray. Ask Master? I never thought of that but, will he answer my questions? I am not quite sure. He did say I had a lot to learn but it may take me decades. I just want Master to be pleased with me.

"I can't, sir. I want to ask Dracula to help me become a better vampire to please Master. I just want Master to like me. Or respect me, sir." I admitted. I feel a shame of myself to think that Dracula can help me please Master. Integra didn't say anything. She pondered as she smoked. Suddenly, she laughed softly to herself. What was so bloody funny? Sigh, everyone around here seems to have a dark sense of humor.

"In order to become a great vampire, you must drink the blood of Dracula." She stated, putting out her cigar.

"Where he is then?" I asked, getting excited.

"He no longer goes by the name Dracula. The Hellsing family has given him a different name once he became our loyal servant." She intertwined her fingers together with her elbows on her desk. He has a different name?

"What is his name, sir?" I asked, curious what his name is now. Every minute got more and more exciting. I can't wait to finally meet him. She smirked at me and said,

"None of your bee's wax, Seras." What?

"You're dismissed."

"But, sir-"

"You are dismissed, Seras." she commanded me to take my leave.

"Yes sir." I sighed, leaving. Jesus Christ! Why doesn't anyone here give me a straight answer? _Police girl, come to my chamber. _Yes Master . . . . Sigh, who knows? Maybe Master has the answers I seek. I can't want to go to sleep. Been such a long night. My stomach grumbles. I am so hungry! But, I don't want to drink that! _If you want to be a proper, healthy vampire, you must drink, Police girl. Whether you like it or not. _And what if I don't, Master? My answer was just a dark laugh. Sigh, seriously? Can't I get a straight answer from anyone!


	4. Dead tired

So sleepy. Had to make up a day or so. Or maybe I didn't want to lose this idea before I slept. No, this is not the end, only the beginning for Seras. Tell if anything went out of character. Really tired. Yes, it's a bit short. again tired. Hope you like. Read, review and enjoy. Well fix grammar later. Good night

* * *

><p>Ugh, I just want to go to bed! Well, after I see Master. As I walked to Master's chamber, Walter left my room.<p>

"Walter? Why were you in my room?" I stopped to chat with the old gentleman.

"Oh, Alucard told me to take your bed out and give you a coffin with the soil you were born on." Walter smiled. Master did what now? I rushed into my room to find a black coffin shaped box in place where my bed used to be. I was in tears.

"Walter, can't I have my bed back?" I asked, pouting.

"Sorry, Miss Victoria. But since you refuse to drink blood, this is the only way to keep you alive. However, if you do drink blood, you will get your bed back." Walter's smile never left his face. What's with these people and seeing me being tortured? Sigh.

"Thanks, Walter." I said, defeated. Too tired to fight. I walked to Master's chamber. Before I knocked, the door creaked open. I peered inside and it was pitch black.

"Master?" I asked the darkness.

"Come in, Police girl." Alucard's dangerous voice rang in my ears. I walked into the darkness and the door shuts behind me. A single candle was lit. All I saw was Master, sitting on a throne and drinking blood from a wine glass.

"You called me, Master?" I asked as I stood in front of him. He rose from his chair and walked toward me. His figure towered over me. His hand held my chin as he stared me down.

"Through your eyes, what do you see in mine?" he asked. As I stared, the connection clicked.

"I see sorrow, pain, anger and loneliness. But, I don't understand, Master." I said, puzzled.

"Do you know what I see in your eyes, Police girl?" he asked, cold. I shook my head

"I see the same eyes in you. You have my eyes." he stated, releasing my chin.

"I don't understand, Master." I am still puzzled by Master's behavior. He is not himself.

"It's not easy to live century after century and see how much the world has changed." he said, sat back on his throne.

"True, I always enjoy a good challenge. Spilling blood of my enemies. Seeing them running, screaming . . ." he smirked and had a dark laugh.

"However, I envy them in a way."

"Why Master?"

"Because they are granted death while I am death." he stated. Master is definitely acting strange.

"Heh, you would feel the same if you lived as long as I lived." he said, hinting at something. As the wheels slowly turn in my head, there was a question that would answer my questions.

"How old are you Master?"

"Hmmmm, let's see. Over five hundred years old." he said, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Wait, you were born in the 13th century, 1400s?" I asked, shocked. Master's smirk grew wide.

"That is right, Police girl. Oh can you do one favor for me?" his smirk did not stop getting wider.

Shivers were going up and down my spine. I think I know who he is but he could be messing with me. He always loved to do that.

"Yyes Mmaster?" I asked, a bit scared.

"Spell my name backwards." he smirked. Oh, is that all? That seems a bit silly to ask but alright.

"Hm Alucard. D-R-A-C-U-" I continued to spell until it clicked in my head and the way Master was smirking . . . . Made me have living nightmares. Oh bloody Hell! Master is Dracula. Dracula bit me. Dracula is Alucard. Well, don't feel like an idiot from noticing that. His dark laughter echoed in his chamber.

"Yes, Police girl. I am the Dracula you seek. How cute. You wanted Dracula to help you please me." he laughed at me. I was still shocked. I'll be damned. Quite literally. No wonder why Integra and Walter laughed and smiled at me when I asked about Dracula. They probably imagined the look on my face when I find out Master's Dracula. Christ! Nothing but pricks.

"Now, Police girl. That's not nice to think about Integra and Walter like that." he laughed at me, rather the look I had when I found out.

"Well, it's not that bloody funny, Master." I said, a bit pissed. I had every right to be. No one gave me straight answers. And I had to guess. And Dracula saw me naked . . . . My face turned really red which made me look away from Master.

"Police girl, just because I am Dracula doesn't stop me from being your master." he stated.

"Yes Master." I said, facing him again.

"And, may I say . . .you have a beautiful body, Police girl." he smirked at me. Damn it! Just when my blush went away.

"I am going to bed, Master." I huffed, been tortured enough for one night.

"Police girl . . ."

"Yes Master?" my hand on the handle.

"If you truly want to become a powerful vampire, you must drink my blood. Once you do, you are free from me. You become your own master. The choice is yours." he stated, serious in his cold crimson eyes.

"Yes Master." I left. Him no longer being my master? But, he just become my master. He just made me. I had too much to handle for one night. I looked at the coffin and groaned. Too tired to even bother. I opened the box, laid down, and put the lid on. So much to take in tonight. I need sleep. Maybe it's all a dream. . . . .Master, please don't say anything. _Good night, Police girl. _Yawn, good night, Master.


	5. After the first mission

Ugh, sorry it took so long. Please forgive me. My writing is a bit short. I have a headache. I will fix it later. But, I want to know what you guys think of it. So yeah, review please. And forgive me for any grammar errors. I just turned 18 two nights ago, didn't have interent for awhile, and college and friends. So yeah. Poor excuse. So enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>[After the Sword Dancer chapter]<p>

"Police girl . . ." Alucard said. There I was, in my coffin, terrified. That priest! He could easily kill Master if he wasn't Dracula. He almost killed me!

"Police girl, stop acting like a human coward." Alucard sighed. Master seems a bit pissed at me.

"No kidding."

"Sorry, Master." I finally spoke, timidly.

"Aside from Anderson, you did a decent job tonight." Wow, I did a good job?

"In your way, yes. You destroyed the female vampire and the couple's ghouls. By the way . . ." he paused, a smirk slowly appeared.

"Someone had a bit of a blood lust. A true sign of a vampire. How did it feel, Police girl?" How did it feel? I don't recall. Someone took control and I watched from a distance. I was hungry. I was . . .enjoying the bloodshed, the killing. I never felt so alive before with this much power. I want more . . . Master laughed at my thoughts. But, that's not me. It can't be.

"But it will, Police girl. If you drink my blood, which you didn't." he narrowed his eyes at me, disappointed.

"Why didn't you drink my blood when I told you to?" Because I-

"Out loud, Police girl." he ordered.

"Because . . .I wasn't ready yet, Master. I need time before I make a decision." I said, returning Master's glaze. His cold crimson eyes were hard but, they softened at my response. He turned from me as he made his way out the door.

"The next time I offer you my blood, you better take it."

"Yes Master."

"Rest, Police girl."

"Yes Master." He was gone within seconds. Strange to see Master like this. He seems so powerful yet he wants to sleep in peace. At least he is warming up to me. Sigh, but how am I going to sleep when that creep Anderson is on my mind? Maybe if I don't think about it . . .

[In Seras's dreamland]

Ah, a nice hot bath to relax from my hard time of police work. The huge tub was filled with bubbles. Soothing candles lit around the tub. The room filled with steam.

"Well, well. Look what we got here." a thick accent voice turned the dreamland to a dark place.

"Who's there?" I asked, frighten.

"Oh, don't you remember me?" Through the mist was a wide grin blond haired who's glasses reflected from the lit candles.

"I know! You are-"

"That's right. Father Anderson!" the priest said, taking out his twin swords as a cross.

"Master!" I cried. Where is he? I don't want to die. I need him.

"Oh, him? Here he is!" Anderson toss me a blunt object that was fleshly. What the? As I brought it up closer to me, I screamed. In my hands, Master's head was cut off.

"Oh, what a shame. But don't worry, you will join him soon in Hell!" the priest rushed in to attack me. I jumped out of the tub with Master's head. I ran straight into the darkness, hoping for something to happen. What will I do? I can't take him on! If only Master was here! _Police girl, drink my blood. _How? I don't see any blood anywhere! _Then you must drink from my head. _What? Are you crazy? I am not going to drink from your head! _Police girl! If you want to live, you must do what I say! Drink!_ Fine! Anderson was gaining on me. I must do what Master says. I brought the head close to my face. With my fangs revealed, I slowly approached Master"s-

[In the real world]

"Miss Victoria! Wake up!" Walter yelled

"Huh? Walter? What are you doing here?" I asked, looked around to find a pissed off Integra and a amused Alucard.

"Are you highly aware that you talk in your sleep, Seras?" Sir Integra said, irritated. I what?

"Or rather, did you know Alucard can send thoughts to other people?" she glared at Alucard, then back to me. I blushed.

"You mean-"

"Yes, every little thing. Down to the bloody imagery!"

"I am sorry-"

"I don't want to hear it! Now the next time you have a nightmare about Anderson, don't have one." Sir Hellsing glared at me and Master. She took her leave as Walter followed behind her.

"That was your punishment for being a coward, Police girl."

"Punishment? What happened to time outs and no supper?" A dark glare from Master made me shiver. I deserved that childish response.

"Hm, what an amusing dream you had." Alucard smirked.

"It was nothing special, Master."

"Heh, alright. Just remember, I can read your mind."

"Yes Master. Can I please go back to sleep?" Like that, he was gone again. Sigh, let's hope I have a dream where it's not broadcast to anyone. Now, what was I about to do in my dream? Who knows? _I know. _A dark chuckle. Of course he would know.


End file.
